New Years game
by lovesaver
Summary: Netto wanted to play a game while waiting for the firework show. AU SHOUNEN AI!flames welcome cause its a new year! HAPPY NEW YEARS!


**AIR-KUN: Why did you make this again?**

**LOVESAVER: I wanted to and it's for New Years duh! I might do a series called car moments if anyone wants me to! **

**AIR-KUN: sigh…disclaimer we own nothing.**

"**Navi's voices"**

**Fireworks**

"Hey Enzan lets sum up this year!" The eggshell teen snorted at this suggestion. He and his younger lover, Hikari Netto, were on the rooftop of IPC headquarters waiting for the New Years' Firework show to start.

"What are you getting at Hikari?" Enzan simply replied

"Well I was thinking..."

"That's dangerous enough!" light hint of playfulness in voice laced in an affective tone.

"Shut up! Anyways, the game I played with my family every New Years' eve. The rules are, we would name a place that has the most memories of us. You know like a…um… something?" Netto was trying to explain this game to Enzan but failed. In Enzan's eyes it was the cutest thing to watch the younger one be lost by his own stupidity. Lucky for the two of them a little blue navi decided to comment.

"**Netto-kun, I think it's better if we give an example don't you think? So you should go first, it's only fair!"**

"Fine! Listen up I'm not gonna repeat myself! I think Enzan's room holds the most." This made the said teen raise an eyebrow due to the fact that they had NEVER had sex out of the three years of dating. "Because that room has taught me self control when we're behind closed doors. I still don't see why we can't go all the way!"

"**Netto-kun!"**

"Hikari I would be a pedophile right now if we went all the way. I refuse to do it until you're eighteen even then maybe. Also you're wrong it's not my room." Netto glared at the older one.

"Well then Mister Legal whats your place then since my place wasn't good enough?" Netto said while crossing his arms trying not to pout but failing horribly at it. A peaceful silence filled the air, this was too peaceful for Netto's taste. Enzan had 30 seconds to answer before the hyperactive brunette went crazy.

"My car." The dual haired boy finally replied with a smirk. It was Netto's turn to raise an eyebrow, seeing this Enzan wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist. "Well all the times we've had in the car, like when I started to pick you up after school, becoming close friends outside of the battlefield, the tears you cried when Maylu disowned you for being gay-"

"Please don't remind me of breaking Maylu's heart. How was I supposed to know she liked me, huh?" Netto's voice ringed with guilt which only made Enzan's grip tighter.

"Sorry love, I forgot it was only a few weeks ago. Now continuing the list! Letting you driving whenever Laika was with us just to scare the hell out of him, all the time we raced to Sci-Labs to save the world, our long trips to nowhere, the summer song were the best, all the angery rants any and everything…" Enzan's voice trailed off as he got lost in his own emotions and memories. Netto took this chance to speak.

"I love the tender moments we had, how we fight over the smallest of things while you drove."Tears spilled from blue eyes. "I loved everything that happened in that damn red sports car of your both good and bad. The worst thing that had happened was when you told your father about us."

"Oh yea, Can't forget the "Your mother would never approve of this thank God she is dead!" card. I think buying the piñata was a great idea. I still don't regret it." Enzan's voice was so cold and growing colder with each word; Netto knew that he needed to change subjects and quick.

"Hey the best thing that happen was when Blues proposed to Rockman!" it took Enzan a minute but deep laughter came though the anger with the younger one joining. "HAHA…I remember your face was red but pale! Rock couldn't stop blushing, HAHA…. he was redder then blues' gear! Oh I can't..HAHA stop laughing!"

"**NETTO-KUN! Leave me out of this talk please! AND I WASN'T BLUSHING I WAS SICK WITH FEVER!"  
**

"**Rock, navis don't get sick with fevers and you were blushing. Also Enzan-sama please refrain from giving Rock any reasons to have a hissy fit." Blues' voice held a chuckle at the end.**

Just before Rock could retort a burst of orange lit the sky with a delayed bang sound. It continued with other colors bringing the new years in with a colorful welcome. The two boys sat there enjoying the show and each other both knowing that this year will be harder than last.

"Hey Enzan will we make it though this year okay? I mean with dealing with people and how they reaction to us and to who we really are!" Netto knew Enzan didn't know the answer but still he couldn't help it. Enzan's hand took the younger one's and held it gently.

"I don't care to a point what people think but as long as I have you this year will be great." Kissing the brunette on the forehead to reassure himself in his own words. Netto now at peace chuckled to himself as the show came to an end, Blues decide to say some carefully placed words.

"**So Enzan-sama wins the game meaning he has bragging rights in the start of a new year. Netto you suck already and it hasn't been a day."**

"OH THE HELL HE DOESN'T!"

**THE END**

**AIR-KUN: I like this one kind of …**

**LOVESAVER: Netto is always ready to fight with someone! Yay! Air-kun it's been a whole year since we started this story making business!**

**AIR-KUN &LOVESAVER: HAPPY NEW YEARS! ALSO REVIEW THIS PLAESE!**


End file.
